Dos mundos Un sólo corazón
by Deyna Undomiel
Summary: "¿Dos personas pueden ser agua y aceite, y aún así ser las más unidas e todo el mundo?. Aquel chico de ojos rojizos me dió la respuesta


DOS MUNDOS. UN SOLO CORAZÓN: (SUZUYA JUUZOU Y LECTORA)

¡Muy buen día amigos! Aquí les traigo mi primera historia sobre el encantador muchacho de ojos rojizos que tanto nos encanta, y ¿Qué mejor que todas y cada una de ustedes sean la afortunada protagonista? SON LIBRES de ponerle sus características físicas, ya que no las voy a describir, para que de verdad puedan vivir la historia. Espero que les guste, con mucho amor y cariño para todas ustedes.

PD: La mayoría de los personajes no son creación mía, pertenecen a Tokyo Ghoul de Ishida Sui.

Capítulo 1: UNA NOCHE EN LA ISLA DE SALEM

Bueno, en este capítulo introducción hablaremos de TI, tu lugar de origen y como caíste bajo las circunstancias que te hicieron conocer a Juuzou Suzuya. Es un poquito largo, pero necesario jeje, espero que les guste.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Salem es una isla ficticia, muy natural y tradicional, bastante diferente a Tokio, veo muy interesante el hecho de literalmente "Ser de otro mundo" .

Esta historia se encuentra ambientada un mes antes de la batalla intensa contra el búho (raíz de A y los últimos capítulos del manga Tokyo ghoul).Incluye detalles del manga, y se extenderá hasta Tokyo ghoul:re :)

¡Empezamos!

Narradora:

(TN) Es una chica elegante, tiene un lado serio tan profundo, pero tambien tiene un lado más dulce que la misma miel; de un humilde y amable corazon. ELEGANTE, TRANQUILA Y DULCE esas son las tres palabras que la definen. Ademas es muy intuitiva y le atrae la ciencia, a pesar de no ser una experta, cosa que ella añora con todo el corazón.

*En unos profundos pensamientos*

agua y el aceite, tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez. Parecidos ya que ambos son líquidos, y tan diferentes ya que es imposible mezclarlos. Me pregunto, ¿Dos personas pueden ser agua y aceite, y a pesar de ello ser las mas unidas en todo el mundo?-.

Santiago: (TN)¿ ya estas lista para ir a darle la bienvenida a la reina?

(TN): *Sorprendida*¡Hermano que susto me diste! Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos de nuevo. ¿No crees que la noche es muy linda, con esa luna tan radiante?

Santiago: Por supuesto, este tipo de noches me recuerdan mucho a nuestra madre *Tristeza en sus ojos*. (TN) voy a terminar los preparativos y no deambules sola como de costumbre por favor, últimamente han habido noticias de criaturas que devoran humanos sin piedad alguna, ya han llegado incluso aquí, en nuestra querida región.

(TN): ¿Te refieres a los Ghouls? Esas criaturas me dan miedo pero una gran curiosidad a la vez

Santiago: No quiero que termines en el estómago de alguno de ellos, así que por favor no andes sola y mucho menos de noche.

(TN): Como digas, hermano.

Era una noche bastante tranquila, la reina de Salem regresaba de un gran viaje que había tenido en una ciudad bastante lejana llamada Tokio. Una vez estuve ahí, e incluso *pausa*estudie ahí e hice dos grandes amigos que hace mucho tiempo que no veo. Un pelinegro amante de los libros y un chico de cabello naranja bastante alegre e intuitivo, recuerdo haber estudiado mis años de secundaria junto a ellos, aprendí japonés, un poco difícil para mi ya que aquí en Salem se habla el español. Desafortunadamente tuve que regresar a mi región debido al ataque constante y amenazador de los ghouls. Es bastante difícil llegar a Tokio desde este lugar, el mar es increíblemente peligroso y siempre hay tormentas y grandes olas. Muchos barcos que hemos enviado han naufragado; Sin embargo... mi mayor sueño es poder regresar algún día, aunque se que eso es imposible. La única que puede ir y venir a su antojo es la reina, la única persona con derecho a subirse a un avión en esta isla, bueno, además de que el avión real es el único que tenemos, y quien intente escabullirse recibirá la muerte como castigo por profanar el espacio vital de su alteza *Voz de queja*.

*Llegó la hora del baile y tu te dirigiste a la mansión de la familia real donde se realizó la bienvenida. Toda la región estaba invitada, ya que la reina haría un importante anuncio. Santiago, tu hermano mayor se había ofrecido como ayudante para guardia de seguridad de la reina. De repente las trompetas sonaron y tu observaste cómo la reina entraba con sus acompañantes y tenía un rostro bastante preocupado. De repente todos se quedaron callados al ver a la reina subir al atrio principal que se encontraba un poco después de la entrada de la mansión*

*Reina hablando*: Damas y caballeros, gente honorable de la isla imperial de Salem. Las noticias que traigo no son todas de alegría y felicidad. Es verdad que Japón es un lugar maravilloso y esplendido, lleno de mucha cultura e historia; un lugar FASCINANTE diría yo. Sin embargo; dicho lugar está siendo invadido por criaturas espeluznantes que ven a los humanos como el pan de cada día. *Susto de toda la gente* Tal es el peligro, que ya existe una asociación terrorista conformada por ellos, que están uniéndose para acabar con la vida humana. E incluso los pocos ghouls aquí en Salem podrían ser parte de ese "equipo". Son liderados por EL BÚHO. Una criatura atroz, asesina sin piedad, espero que jamás tengamos que verlo cara a cara. Afortunadamente los humanos valoramos la vida, y es por ello que la CCG también está tomando medidas drásticas. *Publico en shock*

(TN): *En voz muy baja* Cassandra ¿Que es la CCG?

Cassandra: *En voz muy baja*Una compañía que extermina a los ghouls conformada por investigadores

(TN): *Sorprendida* ya veo

*Reina continua hablando*

Se preguntaran ¿PORQUE SE TODO ESTO? ¿ QUE ACASO LA REINA NO FUE A UN VIAJE DE VACACIONES?¿COMO PUEDE SABER TANTO DE GHOULS O DE LA CCG?... por alguna extraña razón esa compañía quiere capturarme , a mí, y a toda la familia real*murmuros, sorpresa y miedo entre las personas*, tuve que salir casi huyendo, con ayuda de la CCG por supuesto. Así que gente querida de Salem tengan mucho cuidado. SU REINA Y TODA LA FAMILIA REAL ESTÁN EN PELIGRO.

Cassandra: *Triste y al borde del llanto* ¡Qué miedo! ¡Su alteza esta en peligro!

(TN): Hay algo muy extraño aquí Cassandra. ¿Porque los ghouls están haciendo todo esto? He leído que los ghouls tienen siempre un motivo para atacar y capturar con vida a una persona. Me pregunto...¿ Qué habrá hecho la familia real de Salem para despertar el odio o el interés en los ghouls?

Cassandra: ¡Que rara eres! Solo tu muestras una increíble curiosidad por esas criaturas

(TN): Es porque son bien interesantes Cass

Cassandra: ¿Ah? Querrás decir Interesantemente peligrosas y mortales (TN)

TN: Lo sé... pero aun así me gustaría saber más sobre ellos...Su origen, su sistema biológico, su tipo de sangre.. etc

Cassandra: *Suspiro* Estas loca...

Narradora:

*Luego de la fiesta Estaba (TN) en el jardín, sola, por la noche, dando un paseo (justo lo contrario que le ordeno su hermano, ya que se le había olvidado por andar reflexionando sobre las nuevas noticias) además, Santiago no había notado su ausencia, ya que estaba cumpliendo con su labor de guardia*

(TN): Yo creo la reina siempre exagera un poco las cosas, aunque deberíamos recibir entrenamiento para defendernos si esas criaturas llegaran a invadir Sa ...¡AHHHH!

En ese momento sentiste una mano, una mano bastante fría, una mano inhumana, cubrir tu boca, y escuchaste una voz muy ligera y punzante, casi venenosa decir: ¡Te tenemos princesita!... Eso fue lo último que escuchaste, sentiste un gran golpe que te hizo perder la conciencia por completo... ...Hasta que despertaste en lo que parecía ser un barco, un barco bastante lujoso, estabas encerrada en una cúpula de cristal y viste un hombre bien vestido y con cabello rubio de espaldas.

(TN): ¿Dónde estoy?

Naki: Que afortunada eres *Tono de burla*"su alteza la princesita", estas a bordo del gran barco imperial originalmente de la familia Tsukiyama, hasta que nosotros, Aogiri, lo robamos *Risa*, y nos dirigimos a Tokio. Bienvenida... querido postrecito*Sonrisa macabra y ojos de ghoul*

TN: ¿G G Ghoul? ¿Tokio? ¿P P princesa? *Bastante confundida* pensando: *¿Cómo lograron los ghouls atravesar el mar?...¿Princesa? ¡Yo no soy ninguna princesa!*

*Se oye una voz muy grave que te sorprende al grado de que tu piel se eriza*

Tatara: Hablas demasiado Naki, ni pienses en comértela. Eto la quiere con vida. Ademas...*ruido de balazos*

Naki: ¿Que fue eso?

Noro : *Abre la puerta de golpe* Acabamos de tocar tierra y las palomas nos atacan, es el escuadrón del infeliz Shinohara, el inmortal le dicen.

Tatara: ¡JA! veamos si es tan inmortal, ¡NAKI, NORO! que empiece el ataque.

Naki: Entendido

*Afuera de barco, la CCG se preparaba para el gran ataque*

Juuzou: Shinohara-San ¿Ya puedo meterme a ese barco? *Emocionado*

Shinohara: Iré con Marude, espera la señal

Juuzou: ¡Que emocionante! *Ansioso*

Nos vemos en el proximo :)


End file.
